stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Nucci
The Nucci family were rivals of the di Chimici family. They lived in Giglia until, following the Massacre at the Church of the Annunciation, they were exiled to ClasseCity of Flowers. All of the Nucci, with the exception of Filippo, are all quite bitter towards the di Chimici''City of Ships. Background The Nucci family have been long standing and bitter rivals of the di Chimici since an ancestor of each of the families attempted to court the same woman, Semiramide. The Nucci were wool merchants by trade and raised sheep while their rivals distilled scents from flowers. Semiramide favoured her di Chimici suitor, Alfonso, because of his gift of perfume over the fine woolen shawl given to her by Donato Nucci. The rivalry continued as both families continued to gain wealth and power in Giglia, eventually moving from their trades to banking. In attempt to reconcile the families, the young Donato Nucci was offered the hand of Princess Eleanora di Chimici. However, Donato's vanity did not allow him to appreciate the qualities that Eleanora, ten years Donato's senior, offered and left Eleanora at the altar on their wedding day to negotiate a marriage to a younger bride from another family. Offended by the affront to Eleanora's honour, her younger brother Jacopo of Fortezza stabbed Donato in the heart and left the city. Eleanora took holy orders and never married. A blood feud formed between the two families without either willing to reconcile with their deep-seated rivals and other noble families in Giglia aligned themselves with the di Chimici or the Nucci. Among the allies of the Nucci family include the Salvini family, led by Amadeo Salvini, who offers Matteo, his wife, and their daughters sanctuary when the floods begin in Giglia after the massacre at the Church of Annunciation. However, as social equals, they are forced to continually appear in public with one another. Interestingly, Beatrice di Chimici recalls how in childhood, she and her brothers often played with the Nucci children and how her mother, Benedetta, had gotten along well with Graziella Nucci. Family Members * '''Matteo Nucci', the current head of the family, a friend of Germano Mariano, the Duke of Classe. His brother, Donato Nucci, was the one who dishonoured Eleanora di Chimici by refusing to marry her''City of Flowers, Camillo refers to Donato Nucci (the one betrothed to Eleanora) as his uncle.. While he loses most of his fortune as a banker when he is exiled from Giglia, his money held in cities aside from Giglia allow him to maintain a comfortable life for his family in Classe, where his brother's family resides. * '''Graziella Nucci', Matteo's wife, a strong-willed woman who only wants her family to live peacefully, though any sympathetic feelings towards the di Chimici bitters after the death of her youngest son Davide and the events at the Church of Annunciation. When Camillo is killed and Filippo is injured, she demands that Duke Niccolo return their bodies to her to be buried or cared for. She appears to have been on good terms with Benedetta di Chimici before Benedetta's death. After the family's exile to Classe, Graziella also maintains a good opinion of Benedetta's daughter, Beatrice di Chimici, for her gracious sincerity towards the Nucci. * Camillo Nucci, the eldest of Matteo's sons. Died in the Massacre at the Church of Annunciation after killing Carlo di Chimici in retaliation for Davide's death. * Filippo Nucci, Matteo and Graziella's only surviving son. Marries Beatrice di Chimici and becomes the Duke of Classe. * Davide Nucci, the youngest son of Matteo and Graziella Nucci, stabbed by Carlo di Chimici in retaliation for Camillo's failed attempt to poison Niccolo di Chimici. His death is the trigger to the Nucci and di Chimici vendetta finally resulting in bloodshed. *'Anna Nucci'stravaganza.co.uk, one of Matteo and Graziella's daughters. Exiled from Giglia to Classe with her family. *'Lidia Nucci', one of Matteo and Graziella's daughters. Exiled from Giglia to Classe with her family. Notes and References Category:Groups/Organizations